


Five Times Loki Said No, And One Time He Said Yes.

by jotun_loki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: (kind of?), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Slightly Crack-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotun_loki/pseuds/jotun_loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any young man with his life still stretching out before him, Thor felt bitter when his father told him it was time to marry. He was even more bitter when his father informed him that he wanted him to marry Laufey’s third son, Loki. A Jotun. Thor couldn’t think of anything worse than marrying a Jotun. The giant lumbering brute would surely crush him to death if they ever were to share a martial bed. Thor shuddered at the thought.</p>
<p>It was just when Thor didn’t think matters could get any worse that Odin dropped his final bombshell.</p>
<p>“Although you are young yet my son, I’m sure even you are aware that political marriages can be difficult at best. That is why I want you to win Laufey’s son over, and when the time comes, make him believe that your proposal in entirely genuine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Loki Said No, And One Time He Said Yes.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Ronithemacaroni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronithemacaroni/pseuds/Ronithemacaroni) in the [ThorLokiPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Thor plans all 5 elaborate clever proposals with help from family and friends and with the best of everything and Loki says "no." And 1 time when the proposal was just spontaneous and genuine and Loki says yes.

1.

Admittedly, his feelings had not been sincere at first.

Like any young man with his life still stretching out before him, Thor felt bitter when his father told him it was time to marry. He was even more bitter when his father informed him that he wanted him to marry Laufey’s third son, Loki. A _Jotun._ Thor couldn’t think of anything worse than marrying a Jotun. The giant lumbering brute would surely crush him to death if they ever were to share a martial bed. Thor shuddered at the thought.

It was just when Thor didn’t think matters could get any worse that Odin dropped his final bombshell.

“Although you are young yet my son, I’m sure even you are aware that political marriages can be difficult at best. That is why I want you to win Laufey’s son over, and when the time comes, make him believe that your proposal in entirely genuine.”

~

“He’s going to know it’s a set up.” Thor said, looking out across the vast expanse of the grand hall by Odin’s side. He wasn’t entirely sure who he was referring too, but he supposed it didn’t really make a difference. Both Laufey and his sons were sure to know there was something fishy going on. Thor may not have had much life experience, but he knew enough to know that casual enemies generally didn’t invite each other over out of the blue.

Odin kept his single eye looking straight ahead. “Laufey will recognise the invitation as an opportunity to build bridges. Hopefully, he will see my suggestion that you two meet as the same; all that matters is that him and his son see the proposal as genuine.”

Thor cocked a doubtful eyebrow. _“Hopefully?”_

He didn’t have the chance to question Odin’s words any further, as he was thumped on the back as soon as Laufey and his entourage arrived. Thor wasn’t sure whether the whack was meant to be for comfort or as a warning. In the end, he supposed it didn’t matter. He didn’t have a choice anyway.

~

Loki was as cool and untouchable as his thick Jotun skin. No matter what Thor said, or what he did, Loki remained distant and calculating. To be honest, Thor wasn’t sure whether Loki was trying to figure him out, or whether he genuinely didn’t have anything interesting to say. His reply to everything was either short or sarcastic. But he always toed the line between polite and insolent, never making a comment that could be read as explicitly inappropriate.

After asking Loki for the sixth time that night whether he would like a drink (and receiving yet another no), Thor was just about ready to give up. The coy laugh and the mocking comment _‘do your people always drink this much? It’s a wonder that any of you are sober enough to even contemplate running an empire.’_ didn’t make Thor feel any less irritated either. All in all, it was turning out to be a painfully infuriating night. He had never expected Loki to be this… _tricky._ He had also never expected Loki to be a finely dressed runt, with long, flowing locks that could put even the most beautiful maiden to shame. It just went to show that Thor couldn’t really expect anything.

“So…” Thor began awkwardly, forming a question that he hoped even Loki wouldn’t be able to skillfully avoid answering. “what’s it like on Jotunheim?”

The laugh Loki gave was devoid of warmth and happiness. “I’ve been told that it’s not what it used to be; certainly not the icy paradise that exists only in folktales.” Loki paused for a moment in thought, but Thor suspected the silence and the scrunching of his brow was merely for dramatic effect. “I suppose you really wouldn’t know what Jotunheim is like; people never like to see the outcome of their actions.”

It took everything he had to rein in his anger. Breathing through clenched teeth, Thor spoke with strained words.

“Well, hopefully Jotunheim will one day be returned to all its glory.”

“Indeed.” Loki simpered, before gliding gracefully across the room to rejoin his family. He was beautiful, Thor thought with irritation, and he hated himself for how much Loki’s cold rejection made him need the warmth of his affection.

~

Thor had always been loved by everyone. Even those who probably didn’t love him, treated him with adoration. Perhaps that was why Loki’s disinterest made him wild with determination and desperate to have his acceptance. Discovering that not everyone would automatically love him certainly was a steep learning curve. Frigga said that this path was just a lesson set up by the Fates. Thor wasn’t sure whether the lesson wanted him to accept the rejection, or force Loki to love him. Thor hoped it was the latter, seeing as he didn’t have any other choice.

_Just because I want him to love me, that doesn’t mean I even remotely like him,_ Thor reassured himself, as he met Loki on the rainbow bridge, their sixth meeting that season.

He _hated_ how beautiful Loki looked. Jotuns weren’t supposed to be beautiful, they were supposed to be big, ugly monsters. But Loki wasn’t a monster; he was delicate, ethereal and effeminate, and everything an aesir man was not supposed to be.

As Thor took one last look at the guards that had accompanied Loki to the Bifrost, he had his suspicions that even the giant Jotuns probably weren’t monsters. If they were they would have killed him the first time he tried to offer Loki a drink at the ball.

 “It seems you just can’t get enough of me, Thunder god.” Loki purred, strolling down the bridge towards him. That day the Jotun wore a dress (which was a weird thing in itself to adjust to) the thin, chiffon fabric light and airy as the garment swished gently with every step he took closer. Thor hated how beautiful Loki was, but at the same time, it was becoming increasingly hard to deny how much he loved his beauty also.

“Aye, it’s true. I just can’t get enough of our riveting conversations.” Thor grinned, subduing a laugh. He had discovered early on - when the Jotun’s feelings towards him had gone from cold to lukewarm – that Loki was capable of saying a great deal without really saying anything. It seemed that honest talk was not something Loki was willing to partake in.

If Loki picked up on the slight ribbing, he didn’t seem offended. “And I just can’t get enough of your extensive library.” He laughed in reply.

When Loki visited he stayed for days at a time, and in the hours they weren’t together, Thor often found his head tucked away in a book. He had never interrupted him, but he did find it slightly strange how much the Jotun prince seemed to enjoy the written word. Reading was for scholars and academic types, not princes.

“Do you not have books on Jotunheim?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Of course we have books you great big oaf. Libraries, however, are another matter. Our planet has suffered without the casket and many books and scrolls were destroyed by the melting of the ice. They are a rare thing now.”

Thor hummed, slightly sad. Loki obviously loved reading just as much as he loved sparring and hunting; he couldn’t imagine being cut off from something he loved.

“You know” Thor found himself saying. “you can borrow a book any time you like.”

Loki looked up at him with wide, incredulous eyes. It was probably the most honest expression he’d ever seen on his face, and he was slightly surprised by just how much Loki liked to read.

_“Really?”_

Thor nodded, smiling wide. “As long as you promise to bring them back.”

Loki smirked in amusement. “Well then, in that case I expect you’ll be seeing a lot more of me.”

~

Thor had devised a plan; a wonderful, genius plan. Word had come in from Odin’s advisors that Laufey may soon grow skeptical about Loki’s frequent visits to Asgard. At least that’s what Thor thought had been said; people either talked quickly or droned on, so it was hard to get any solid information.

His Father was still clinging steadfastly to the idea that it would be best not to make any major diplomatic moves with Jotunheim. Thor didn’t really understand the plan he had in mind but his Father _always_ had to be considered right, no matter how crazy his idea was. On this particular occasion he obviously thought he knew best regarding how to build bridges with Jotunheim (his method being not build any functional bridge at all; the old man seemed to be under the impression that it would be better to build a bridge of sticks, rather than a bridge of stone). Ever since the ball, Laufey had occasionally been sending over one of his people, to act as a diplomat of sorts. They never discussed anything real, and it became quickly apparent that this representative wasn’t someone overly precious to Laufey, not that Odin seemed to care. Although Thor had been told very little, he was led to believe that it was all going to plan.

Without any political moves made between Asgard and Jotunheim, it was time for Thor to give a magical, spectacular proposal that seemed 100% genuine. Not that it would be, because Thor was not interested in Loki, _at all._

~

On paper it had been a great plan. In actuality it had also seemed like a great plan, right up until that dreadful word, _‘no.’_

It should have been foolproof.

With the help of Sif and the Warriors Three, Thor had staged an elaborate proposal fit for the pickiest, most precious, Jotun prince. Thor had told Loki to meet him in the royal library late afternoon. He had been certain that using the location of the library would be sure to impress Loki and prove his (completely false) love. After all, Loki loved books, and Thor proposing around books was sure to send out the message that Thor cared about Loki’s interests, and listened to every word he said. Thor was husband material; he was more than husband material in fact, he was like super, out of this world, husband material. Everybody said so…at least they did when he asked. And Sif, being the lady of the group and surely the one to speak words of romantic wisdom, that told him that proposing in the library was a wonderful idea.

Loki should have been impressed. He should have been so flattered that he wet himself. And yet he wasn’t, and Thor had been left very confused by the whole affair.

Volstagg had arranged a feast table in the library; how was that not impressive? Frandral had said that a harp playing sweet melodies as soon as he entered the room was sure to get the Jotun prince in the mood for romance. How could Frandral be wrong; he was a serial romantic? And the rejection couldn’t have been caused by his appearance; he was Thor! How could anyone resist his charms, especially when he had been dressed in the finest clothes picked by Sif herself?

And even Hogun- actually, Hogun did very little - but his silent presence surely showed his affection.

And still, despite everything, Loki had just smirked, looking around the room in amusement, as he uttered the cruel word _‘no.’_

2.

Loki’s rejection didn’t seem to deter him from coming back (even if it was just for the library), and for that Thor was immensely thankful, not because he cared for Loki, but because Odin would have ridden so far up his ass he would have been able to feel him in his throat. It seemed it was all just a game to Loki; he loved the defiance of saying no. But the word no just seemed to make Thor all the more determined.

Loki was always decked out in the most elegant finery, everything from long, flowing fabrics encrusted in precious metals and gems, to strings of expensive beads that reached all the way down to his hips. The ornate beads in his hair must have weighted a ton alone. Loki may have been a runt, but he was obviously a precious jewel to Laufey, so perhaps it was ignorant to think he could win Loki and his family over with nothing but mere books.

In the months leading up to his second proposal, Thor lavished Loki with small but expensive gifts from the finest blacksmiths in Asgard and the Worlds beyond.

With a smirk that aimed at distain, but fell just short, Loki secretly basked in the attention.

“A mere trinket, Odinson.” He would purr, adorning himself with his newest gift.

On Loki’s twelfth visit back to Asgard, he filled his room top to bottom with every treasure he and his friends could collect from the nine realms. The room was stacked with jewelry and clothes; furs, polished dragon teeth and finely woven blankets, even precious gems and artifacts from the most dangerous of lands.

For a split second Thor thought he was about to get a yes; Loki’s eyes went wide and his jaw fell open in shock before he quickly schooled his features into an impassive gaze.

“I could give you all there is to have in the nine realms Loki, if you’d only accept my hand in marriage.”

Loki’s mouth twisted into a sickly sweet smile. “I could have all the gold in the universe if I so chose. I am not an object to be brought.”

Thor sighed. “I guess that’s a no then?”

“You’re smarter than you look, Odinson.”

3.

Thor hated to admit it, but rejection hurt the second time. At first the no was a gentle prick in his heart, but then the pain spread until he was kept awake at night wondering what he could have done differently, wondering why a cruel chore from Odin would hurt at all. More and more lately he found Loki occupying his dreams, filling his head. His silk black sheets reminded him of Loki’s soft, cascading hair; every scrap and drop of blood reminded him of Loki’s taunting and malicious eyes. Even the hydrangeas in his mother’s garden reminded him of the little blue devil’s skin.

“He’s not even that nice.” Thor moaned to his mother one afternoon, willingly trapped in the very garden where every item of foliage reminded him of Loki in some way, shape or form. It was a Hel of his own making and he was finding it very hard to leave.

“And yet it’s impossible to resist the energies pulling you towards him.” His Mother finished his sentence, speaking aloud the thoughts he himself hadn’t even processed yet.

“I felt the very same way when I first met your Father.” Frigga hummed; Thor resisted the urge to groan; how her experience could be anything like what he was feeling was beyond him.

“I didn’t want to marry him at first” she began, and Thor found himself surprised by her words. “It was a political marriage. I thought he was a terrible brute at first.” She laughed, as if they had met only yesterday. “But then I began to feel drawn to him and” she paused, her brow creasing for a moment as she laid a gentle hand on his arm.

“The Universe has a way of telling us what’s meant to be. Don’t ever ignore the messages it tries to send you. I didn’t think Odin was right at first because our meeting seemed forced and unromantic, but I listened to Fate and now I understand it was meant to be. We balance each other out, and I’m sure you’ll find the same, and discover a soulmate in Loki.”

Thor shook his head, sulking. “All that would be nice if I could just get him to say yes.”

“All you have to do darling is show him that you care.” Frigga said, weaving spells into her plants, blue tendrils of light flowing from her palms. Slowly but surely, an idea formed in Thor’s mind. It was perhaps even more genius than both his other proposals put together.

“Could you give us a lesson on magic?” Thor said, waving vaguely towards his Mother’s delicately working hands.

~

Thor was right about Loki having a fascination with Frigga’s magic, what he hadn’t been expecting was Loki’s abhorrent disgust at Thor’s lack of interest. Thor tried to pay attention, he really did. But after twenty minutes of his Mother showing Loki how to make animal shapes in the air, his mind was starting to wonder. It wasn’t his fault the bird sitting outside the window was so interesting, with its bright red feathers and its pointy green beak. Thor had never taken much of an interest in wildlife, but at that moment, anything was more interesting than his Mother’s class. There was a reason Thor never asked Frigga to show him any of her magic – he was a warrior, not a mage, and had no interest in the workings of seidr unless it was being channeled through a big, heavy weapon.

He knew going into this that he was going to be bored. He just expected Loki to be so enraptured by his Mother’s words that he paid him no notice until the Big Moment. How was he to know that his lack of involvement would anger Loki?

As Thor took in Loki’s angry glare from the corner of his eye, he shot his Mother a meaningful look - that probably looked more pained than intended - in the hopes that she would take pity on him and hurry up.

“There can be many uses to this type of magic.” His Mother said calmly to Loki, as a cat appeared above them. “With more practice, you can create more sophisticated illusions - even visions of yourself – which can have many practical uses.”

Loki nodded slowly. “That’s fascinating. Thank you for showing me all this.” Loki frowned over at Thor. “It’s just a shame your son isn’t more attentive towards your wise words.”

Frigga laughed; if she felt any discomfort at all, she didn’t let it show. “I’ve known for a long time now that Thor is skilled in many things, but magic will never be one of them. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to retire to my rooms.” Reaching into the deep pockets of her dress, Frigga drew out a small box. “And before I forget, Thor asked me to give you this.”

Loki stared at the box for several moments, before turning to Thor with a huff.

“I can’t believe you! You didn’t even _try_ to pay attention.”

Thor shifted nervously in his seat. He could _not_ mess this up again.

“Well, magic isn’t really my thing. I just brought you here because I thought you would like-”

“Do you know what the people of Jotunheim would give to be taught such things?”

“I know Loki and I’m sorry. But you can learn all the magic you like here and…why don’t you just open your box?”

Loki scowled down at the offending gift, pulling away the ribbon.

Sighing, Loki looked from the content of the box to him.

“Why have you given me a rock, Odinson?”

Thor resisted the urge to shout and get angry; Loki really could be exhausting. At times he wondered what he saw in Loki to even want to _contemplate_ a relationship.

“Why don’t you just put it in your palm?”

Loki sat silently for as the rock vibrated in his palm, and the words _‘will you marry me?’_ appeared before his eyes in swirly, blue letters.

Thor was a fool to think that Loki’s stunned silence might actually mean he was considering a yes.

Closing his fist around the stone, Loki hurled Thor’s token of love out the window.

 4. 

Thor knew he had messed up badly with his last attempt to lure Loki into marriage (although, he still held steadfast to the belief that Loki’s rejection had very little to do with his actions). But for his forth proposal, he had devised a plan that even Loki couldn’t resist. The Jotun prince was always talking about his people _this_ , and his people _that_ , so what better way to show his love than to learn more about the culture he came from?

Waving one last goodbye to his friends and family who had tirelessly guided him on what to wear and what not to do, Thor stepped into the Bifrost, ready to take his first adventure into Jotunheim.

Admittedly, as Thor stood in the freezing cold, he wondered, momentarily, whether it might have been better to tell Loki he was coming first. Visiting Loki seemed like a good idea when he was basking in all of Asgard’s heat and glory, but after a two-hour trek, Thor had his suspicions that Loki might see his sudden arrival as more of a burden than a pleasure. And after his last proposal, Thor wasn’t even sure Loki wanted to see him again.

His heart hurt with the thought of never meeting Loki again. All his other rejections had been playful and teasing, but –

Thor ground to a halt as Jotunheim’s citadel loomed in the distance. He was hungry and exhausted, and he couldn’t even remember the last time he was able to feel his feet. One part of his mind said _run!_ the other told him he might be in even more trouble once he found the Jotuns. But with the cold making him weary, stupidity won out, and he sprinted into the heart of Jotunheim on numb and aching feet.

“Hello?” Thor called out, his frigid breath coming out his mouth in thick, white plumes of air.

His only reply was the echo of his own haunting voice.

Thor continued on, his skin prickling with suspicion (but not fear) as he felt eyes boring into him from all around. Thor couldn’t see anyone, but he knew they were there, hiding and biding their time – for what, Thor was not sure.

In the distance, Thor saw a crumbling structure of ice, much bigger than the other buildings, and assumed he must have reached the palace at last… if it could even be called a palace. It looked more like a ruin. There were areas where parts of the wall had collapsed, leaving the people inside exposed to the elements of outside.

_People._ Thor froze, all his attention zeroed in on the tall figures wandering in and out of the palace.

Thor called out Loki’s name again and again, but there came no reply from the prince himself. He did, however, attract the attention of a couple of particularly angry looking guards, their faces stony and cold, and their arms crossed and covered in armour of rocky ice.

“What brings you uninvited to our land, little Áss?”

Thor clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to pick a fight.

“I’m here to see Lo-”

From behind the giant’s back came an exhausted sigh. “Thor? What in the name of Yggdrasil are you doing here?”

Before Thor even knew what was what, he had two angry giants’ and a runt staring at him with crossed arms.

Thor fumbled over his words. “I came to visit you? I – I thought you’d look less displeased. Please don’t look at me like that, I just came to-”

“You just came to what, Odinson?” Stepping closer, Loki raised an eyebrow, and Thor knew that that single gesture spoke louder than Loki’s words ever could.

“I came to learn more about your home.” A noise that sounded an awful lot like a giggle bubbled up from his chest. “I figured it must be pretty great seeing as you’re always talking about it.” Thor chose the wrong time to joke, his eyes accidently drifting to the crumbling palace in the background.

Loki’s eyes alit with fire.

“It would have been nicer if your people hadn’t come to destroy my land.”

“It’s not like we came _just_ to destroy it-”

Still crossing his arms in irritation, Loki huffed. “Well you did a pretty good job of it. Then again, it must be easy for your people, seeing as destruction runs in your veins. Even when you try and do good you destroy everything!”

Thor’s felt his blood ignite with rage.

“Well neither one of our races is perfect. I can hardly see these guys making daisy chains and skipping through fields.” Thor pointed to the guards who still stood nearby, both of them looking amused by the argument playing out before them.

Thor knew he was messing things up big time, but once he got started with a fight, he often found it hard to stop.

Loki huffed in disgust. “I’d like you to leave now, Odinson.”

Thor had his next line of attack all ready, but the words died on his tongue.

_“What?”_

“You heard me, _leave._ ”

Thor furrowed his brow in panic. “Loki, I never meant to offend you, I genuinely wanted to learn about your people. You’ve already shown me so much and taught me that the Jotuns weren’t what I thought they were-”

“And what did you think we were Áss? Monsters? Just because we live in homes of ice instead of bricks and mortar.”

“Loki, please don’t be mad. I know that we can put our differences aside and” Thor sighed. “I can’t stand to see you looking so angry.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “And why’s that? What could _possibly_ make you care about the feelings of a monster like me?”

“Because I-” Thor shook his head. He couldn’t say those truthful words in a moment like this. “I just wanted to show that if could respect your culture today, you’d understand that when I ask for your hand, I’d respect your people in marriage too.”

“Well, I suppose you’ve already guessed - what with all your intellect - but it’s a no, Odinson.”

5.

Thor didn’t enjoy the bitter sting of failure. He wasn’t used to not succeeding – it made him feel like a child again – every battle he’d fought in, he’d won; every fight he’d picked, he’d come out on top. Then again, he had shown talent in the art of combat from an early age. Anything else he didn’t understand, he gave up on and ignored. He avoided failure by never really making an effort in the first place. Perhaps that was why his failure to win Loki over made him so angry. Even his cleverest of tactics had fallen flat; he was trying his best and he was still failing, and it hurt all the more because he found that he genuinely cared.

Odin didn’t let him forgot that he was failing either.

“I don’t need to remind you Thor that what you’re doing is important to Asgard, and you have so far been unsuccessful. You can have one more shot, after that Laufey is bound to see through this charade.”

As Odin looked out at the glory of Asgard from one of the many windows in the palace, Thor rolled his eyes behind his Father’s back. He was pretty sure that if Laufey had even half a brain cell, he would realise Odin’s game. Except-

Except it wasn’t an act anymore. His Father wanted Laufey to think that Thor had genuinely fallen in love, and that his proposal had nothing to do with political gain, but the matter of the fact was, he had. Without meaning to, he had developed feelings for Loki, and now with every proposal, he had to face the humiliation of a _no._

“I have invited Loki and his family over for our Yule festivities; unsurprisingly, Laufey and his other two sons said they’ll be unable to make it. However, Loki has agreed to attend in representation his family.”

Turning around, Odin locked Thor with the stern gaze of his single eye.

“Don’t mess this up Thor.”

~

Thor could admit that part of his driving force was a reluctance to seem unworthy in his Father’s eyes. Although Odin could sometimes be annoyed by his impatience and brashness, he had always seemed proud of his skills as a warrior. Fighting was all Odin really valued, and he had never expected more than him being a wise king and a strong warrior. Admittedly, the former was still a work in progress, but the latter had always seemed enough to tide his Father over.

And now his Father saw him as a failure and he just couldn’t stand it.

One night, whilst lying on his bed, and looking at a forgotten gift he had offered Loki (nearly all of which the prince took, despite rejecting his proposal) Thor had a sudden realisation. Although his proposal tactics had been fine on their own, he was not approaching his mission enough like a battle. Loki had proved himself a tricky beast to slay, and Thor knew when a foe was difficult to defeat, it wouldn’t work to just attack them the same way every time - he’d have to combine tactics. Loki’s refusal was something that needed to be defeated, and to do so, he’d need to combine his different methods of proposal.

With weeks to prepare, Thor sent out the warriors three and Sif to once again scour the Nine Realms for treasure, artifacts and books. And whilst they were busy, he had his Mother source magical texts and enchant artifacts for Loki. He may have been wrong last time, but this plan really was foolproof.

When Yule came, he had everything laid out for Loki in the grand hall. Even Thor had to admit that the number of gifts, books, decorations, clothes, food and people gathered was overwhelming. When Thor made his big and elaborate formal proposal, Loki would be unable to resist.

And least that’s what Thor hoped would happen. A small inkling of doubt creeped into his mind that maybe Loki would still say no and just embarrass him in front of the entire of Asgard. He did seem to delight in saying no, and come to think of it, maybe Thor was just handing Loki over the most satisfying _no_ in existence. He tried not to let doubt get to him but-

Foolishly, he had presumed that Loki would be too embarrassed to say no.

Thor had been wrong, yet again.

“What’s all this, Odinson?” Loki said, raising an amused eyebrow towards all the gifts laid out before him. The crowd of partygoers went silence with anticipation and Thor saw his social demise flash right before his eyes. He was beginning to think that people would tell him every idea was great without even listening to a word he said.

Loki laughed mockingly. “You’re not going to propose to me again, are you?”

Thor felt sweat gather at his brow.

“I have everything you could ever want right here, Loki. I’ve brought you treasure, both material and intellectual. All the books you could ever want.”

Loki just shook his head and grinned maliciously.

“Haven’t I already told you I can’t be brought?” Loki called out, looking across the sea of faces gathered around him. He seemed to revel in making a spectacle.

“I’m offering you a better life, Loki!” Thor bellowed, just as loud. “Jotunheim has no alliances; you will find no other offers of marriage on any other planet. You’re even too small for your own people. This is the best chance you will get!”

Loki scowled and he knew he had hit a nerve. He suspected that somewhere behind him his Father was wincing at his clunky words; he knew for certain his Mother was.

“I am a jewel among my people; a precious miracle to be revered. How dare you make it sound as if you offer me marriage in pity! My planet may have suffered since the war, but that doesn’t mean we have any interest in selling our own flesh and blood for material gain.”

“Then what do you want?” Thor huffed.

Loki shook his head angrily. “I already knew that I’d get everything I wanted out of a marriage in Asgard, so you had no reason to prove your wealth. I only wished to be offered something money couldn’t buy.” And with that, Loki stormed out of the palace, leaving Thor baffled and bewildered.

6.

The next day, Thor found Loki sulking against a tree in his Mother’s garden. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t leave immediately. Maybe he was taunting him; maybe - a small part of Thor hoped - that he cared too and was reluctant to finally leave for good. It seemed all Loki did was leave and come back; Thor didn’t want Loki to ever leave again.

Loki said nothing as he slumped down next to him.

“I’m sorry.” Thor said for lack of anything better to say.

Loki sighed and turned his head away.

“Well you should be, Odinson. I don’t appreciate you trying to buy me before your entire planet.”

“I suppose I got so caught up in planning proposals that I didn’t really think about just getting to know you and” Thor paused nervously and took a deep breath. “I didn’t give you a chance to properly understand how I feel. I’ll admit that at first all I thought I had to offer was wealth because I wasn’t sure of my own feelings, but then I realised I didn’t need to pretend, because I truly cared for you.”

Loki continued to fixate on his Mother’s flowers, even as he laid his hand softly over Loki’s own.

“I didn’t ask for your affection because I cared for you.” Loki said, levelling him with a cold stare. Thor smiled warmly despite Loki’s harsh words. He had a good feeling the indifference was all a front. “I wanted your love because I deserve to be loved. I refuse to be an object traded in a peace treaty, or brought just because I’m exotic and strange to you people.”

Together, they sat in silence for what could have been hours, listening to nothing but their own heartbeats and the quiet chirp of the birds.

After a while, Loki spoke again. “I’d give you Hel in marriage anyway.”

Thor squeezed Loki’s hand and held it tight even when he tried to pull away.

“I’m going to hold you to that, y’know.”

Loki turned his head, incredulous, his mouth caught somewhere between a frown and a smile. Thor could tell he was trying not to laugh.

“You are not proposing to me again after what just happened?”

Thor just grinned. “It depends; is it a yes?”

Loki mused for more than a few minutes, drawing the moment out just to torture him in the dramatic suspense. “I suppose I could marry you, Odinson.” He replied finally, watching the bees buzz around the garden as Thor grinned quietly in relief. Loki squeezed his hand in return before dropping his final bombshell.

“Although I wouldn’t start celebrating yet;” he concluded with a sly smile, “Just because I’ve accepted your proposal, that doesn’t mean my Father’s going to.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry for any mistakes and I hope it's not horrible


End file.
